She Said It: Chapter X
by ProloquorFerrum
Summary: One chapter featuring a look into what's coming in SSiL. Set in a later year, Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup again... and the Marauders throw a party in celebration. Feat. underware, a goat, and bad singing.


**A/N: **Just a teaser for the future She Said It series. This chapter will at least introduce you to a typical after-Quidditch party that the Purveyors cooked up. Originally written for a contest on DeviantArt. Read and review, flames are accepted (But not necessarily acknowledged). Enjoy Chapter X!

**DC: **ProloquorFerrum aka TheEclecticOnes do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter series or its characters, and do not claim ownership of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Evolution. Thanks! (And if anyone can find the BtVS or Evolution references, I may send you a cookie!) However, we do claim ownership of any original character mentioned in the chapter below.

**She Said it in Latin**

_TEASER_

_Chapter X: The Party_

"BOO YEAH!" shouted Brent popping open a bottle of mead. She tossed it to James who proceeded to pour it into four large mugs.

"Stafford, where'd you get the drinks?" shouted Kingsley over the roar of the party in the common room. Someone had broken out with a sad version of the cha-cha and Lily hated to admit that it looked like Peter was the one leading the pack.

"Snuck into Filch's office while he was-" James clapped a hand over Brent's mouth.

"We don't say anything about that, Brent," he whispered, looking a little queasy. Lily cocked an eyebrow before grabbing a full mug.

"Share this with me Brent?" she asked. Brent shook her head, grabbing her own mug and downing the entire thing.

"Nope, I'm good!" she said pointing her wand at the mug. It refilled itself and she proceeded to look around the party. "Well, it's a good turnout," she grinned at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

"We just won the Quidditch cup for the third year in a row, what do you expect?" she muttered, handing the mug off to a fourth year sitting next to her. He winked at her before she gave him a disgusted look and moved a little closer to James.

"Ah, parties really do bring people together," said James, putting his arm around Lily's shoulder and pulled her closer. She winced and got up, making her way to the other side of the common room where Calista and Remus sat together. Calista waved at her, grinning widely.

"Hey, how's the party?" asked Calista.

"Party?" asked Lily cocking her head. "All I see are a bunch of idiots needing an excuse to drink." She paused. "And Brent." Remus snorted.

"Brent's in a category of her own," he said laughing. Lily nodded.

"The rest are just animals." As if on cue, the noise in the room cut off and Lily whirled around, trying to see what just went wrong that she would have to fix before McGonagall showed up. Instead, all she saw was a white goat, meandering across the floor. Lily's eye brow rose in question at Brent whose face was partially covered by her hand, so as to smother her laughter.

"Um where did the goat come from?" asked Kingsley.

James raised his hand high in the air and shrugged, "Sorry, my bad!" He waved his wand and the goat disappeared. Lily returned to her seat on the couch, realizing the creepy fourth year had gone. Unfortunately, James was still perched at the edge of the couch. As though Lily were a magnet, James flew towards her side, attaching himself to her shoulder.

"So Evans, did you like how I caught that Snitch today?" he said. Lily sighed.

"James, I see you catching Snitches everyday, like the one you _stole_," she said. Brent shoved James aside and sat herself right in between the happy couple.

"Jamesy is getting a little full of himself; we all know that my bludger won the game. Just call me Wonder Woman." She stuck her tongue out at Lily, who laughed, despite her disdain for Brent's big head.

"Oh really?" snapped James, pointing his wand at her. Brent disappeared inside a puff of smoke making Lily almost hack up a lung where she sat. Once the area cleared, Lily started blushing horribly. Brent clapped her hands over her bosom, eyes wide, before a gust of wind passed through the room. She glanced down and guarded her lower regions from the sight of the males in the room.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted at James. "I'M NOT WEARING ANYTHING!" At this phrase, heads turned from all around the room, yet again, falling silent. On the contrary, Brent was dressed from head to foot in an outfit no short of Diana Prince's Wonder Woman™ costume.

"At the stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken," said James, grinning from ear to ear. Brent's fists balled up.

"But its one thirty in the morning!" she shouted. James shrugged.

"I guess you have a few hours," he said, handing her another mug of mead. She sighed and downed this glass.

"Yeah, whatever." Suddenly Brent's eyes lit up and she took off around the room, arms flapping behind her as though they were a cape. "Do doo, doo, doo," she sang, creating her own theme song as she flew around the common room, making eyes and sneers follow her. She jumped onto a table and took a power stance, belting out the words, "WONDER WOMAN!"

Lily heard a distinct voice ask, "Can you bend over?" Before there was a thump and an 'oof,' Lily knew well that boy was probably on the floor with a bloody nose. She glanced at Brent's abandoned mug of mead and shrugged, grabbing it and taking a gulp.

"Yes, I am Wonder Woman, saving the world one pervert at a time!" shouted Brent. She hopped off the table just as a second year helped the boy up.

"She touched you!" he whispered loudly.

"Yeah, it was great how she touched my face real hard with her foot!" snapped the boy. "Real sexy"

"Does anyone know where my boyfriend is?" shouted Brent over the roar of the party. She grabbed her mug from Lily and took a giant gulp. Lily made a grab for it, but found Brent's hand instead. "Come on, Lils, let's find Mr. Party Pooper and tell him he's missing all the fun!" Brent practically dragged Lily across to the stairs, and practically up the stairs, and practically to the door of the boy's dorm. She stomped right inside and looked around. "Siri-pants!" she sang, giggling. Lily sighed.

"He may be sleeping Brent," she said. Brent shrugged.

"He probably can't hear me if he is, he puts a silencing charm around his bed for those nights that I… um… do homework… here… in this room…" Brent paused for a moment as Lily gave her a condescending look.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" she asked. Brent shrugged, walking over to Sirius's bed. She ripped open the curtain and paused before letting out a horrified scream. Sirius looked up at her red faced and screamed as well. They continued screaming at each other before Brent shut the curtains again and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," she whimpered. Lily had chosen the moment the curtains had opened to turn around and shut her eyes. Brent shivered. "I… I guess James lent Sirius his… Wonder Woman comics," she said lightly. Lily made a disgusted noise and went to the door.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yeah were leaving."

"Ok good."

"Very."

They darted down the stairs, eyes wide in shock. Brent look at Lily and Lily looked at Brent. "More mead?" asked Brent.

"More mead," said Lily nodding and following Brent to the table.

Soon after, Sirius made his way into the common room, and Lily noticed that his face was still just as red. He searched the room for a moment and, after making eye contact with Brent, slowly made his way over. Avoiding his eyes, Brent handed him a full mug.

"Great party, eh?" He asked, taking a large gulp. Brent looked up at him, flushed, and looked back down in her lap.

"Yeah, it's great."

"Sir! Nice to finally see you down here!" James slapped Sirius hard on the back. "Did… uh… the comics work for you?"

Sirius gave James a sideways glance before mumbling something incoherent and downing the rest of the mead. James looked from his best friend to Brent to Lily and back to Sirius. All were looking down and not speaking.

"Hmm I think I understand what happened." Brent looked up at him with wide eyes. James smirked. "I think what we all need right now is a nice Exploding Snape!" Sirius quickly nodded and Brent cocked an eyebrow.

"Exploding Snape? Isn't it exploding snap?"

"I stand by what I said earlier," James said. Waving his wand, a toy like version of Severus had been conjured and suspended in midair. Long strings were attached to each limb and appeared to be connected to something inside the twelve inch toy.

"What the-" Brent was again silenced by a hand over her mouth.

"Just watch," Sirius said as he took hold of a string attached to the toys left leg. James, Peter, and a few other boys followed suit and Lily looked up just as they simultaneously tugged hard on the strings. Suddenly, a large BANG echoed throughout the common room silencing the entire party. Pieces of the toy were strewn across the floor and floating to the ground was a large amount of confetti. Everyone in the room cheered, raising their glasses and praising James and Sirius. Lily shook her head in disgust and attempted to drink more of her mead.

"I see your mug is empty," James said, sitting down next to her. "Allow me to refill it for you."

"Thanks for that," Lily said after he poured more mead for her. "You know, Potter, you aren't half bad."

"Really? You think so?" He asked. Quickly he grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, startling her. "I've always dreamed of this day, Evans. I always knew you really had feelings for me, deep down!"

Lily laughed. "I think it's the mead talking, but you really are-"

"What? I'm what!" He jumped up, pulling her up with him.

"You really are a git." She laughed again and thrust her suddenly empty mug into his chest. "More please?" James sighed.

"Ah Evans, one day, you will realize your passionate desire for me," he said pouring her a glass. "And that day, will be a wonderful day." Lily started gulping down the mead, already past a little tipsy and coming up fast on full out drunk.

James picked up the plastic arm of the exploding Snape and examined it. "I wonder if we could use Snape for a prank." Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"Uhm we use Snivellus for pranks almost everyday," he said.

"No, no, like a prank on the school, using Snape. We could stick him in a potion or something," he said slowly, the alcohol in his system making his speech start to slur. Brent rolled her eyes and plopped her cup down in front of James.

"James, grow up," she said. "And pour me some more mead."

Suddenly there was a loud pop and an Augury appeared over the crowd, letting out a giant caw. Lily and Brent jumped up, recognizing the phoenix as Calista. They searched over the crowd for the reason she had turned so suddenly. Remus was sitting in the corner as James piped up, "Where'd the phoenix come from?" he yelled. Everyone in the common room looked between themselves and shrugged before Remus raised his hand awkwardly.

"Sorry, my bad!" he said. Brent and Lily exchanged looks of confusion before Calista landed in front of them. She let out a panicked caw. Brent chewed on her bottom lip, trying to think of something that would attract everyone's attention away from their friend.

"L-look! IT'S YOU-KNOW-WHO!" she shouted, pointing the opposite direction toward a window. Everyone screamed, hiding in random spots around the common room. Calista changed back, giving Brent a disapproving look.

"Probably not the best distraction," she muttered. Brent shrugged.

"Little third years peeing their pants is the price we pay to keep our secrets," said Brent. Lily grabbed another mug and looked around, noticing all eyes were on her.

"False alarm!" she shouted rolling her eyes. "Jeeze just because I'm prefect." James shook his head.

"It must be hard on you," he muttered, looking sympathetically at her.

"It is!" said Lily, polishing off her third glass of mead and starting on a fourth. Calista stepped in between James and Lily.

"James, stop trying to get on my best friend, she obviously doesn't like you," she said angrily. Lily giggled from behind her hand and tapped Calista on the shoulder.

"It's ok," she whispered loudly. "I don't care, I think it's funny."

"See?" James said, pointing at Lily. "She likes me! She thinks I'm funny!" Calista rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Lily's drunk. She thinks everything is funny." At this comment, Lily began to laugh uncontrollably and danced around in a circle. She then stopped and was suddenly serious.

"You have a point there," she said to Calista.

"Hey!" Everyone turned toward the third year boy who yelled. "What happened to that augury from earlier?" Calista flushed and turned away, hoping that no one had actually seen her change back. The crowd looked around the room and some shrugged, others murmured their indifference on the subject. As the party started to get going again, the third year slowly made his way through the crowd, looking high and low for the bird.

"Oh when will he just give up?" Calista sighed. Brent put her arm around Calista and grinned ear to ear. "Just wait, I have a feeling this is going to get interesting."

The boy walked toward the middle of the room, and tilted his head toward the ceiling.

"Caw," he murmured.

Few people turned back toward him, confused looks on their faces.

"Did… did that kid just 'caw'?" Calista asked. Lily began giggling furiously and Brent continued grinning. "What'd I tell you?"

The boy looked around suspiciously, and tilted his head up again.

"Caw, caw."

Calista slapped her forehead. "He really did just say 'caw'."

"This is great!" Brent said. More people were turning toward the boy, most with their hands at their wands, ready to stun him if he continued too much longer. James and Sirius were among these people.

"Watch out, Sir. I'm going to curse him."

"No, no. I'm taking this one out myself." Sirius took his wand out and aimed, just as the boy raised his head a third time.

"Tookie Tookie!"

"That's it! He's dead!" James and Sirius simultaneously blasted the boy with two curses that knocked him down and caused him to babble incessantly. Lily laughed harder than she had all night.

"What did you do?" Calista tried to sound angry, but couldn't hide her amusement. James shrugged.

"I cast a spongy knees jinx. Not sure what Sir did."

"Just one of those jelly brain jinxes. I just wanted him to stop cawing!"

Brent moved closer to the boys and surveyed the scene. Everyone in the common room were now laughing at this annoying boy.

"I'd say mission accomplished," she said.

Suddenly, the door to the girls' dormitories opened revealing Molly Prewitt, looking very tired and disheveled.

"What's going on? Who was cawing earlier?" she asked as loud as she could. Sirius stepped forward and extended his hand toward her.

"Mollywobbles! I've missed you so!" He yelled. Molly's face and ears flushed and she looked around the common room at every pair of eyes that were fixated on her. Slowly she turned back toward the dorm door.

"Bad day. Very bad day," she muttered, and disappeared back through the door. Sirius lowered his arm and was wearing a fake disappointed expression on his face.

"Well that was rude."

"It's too quiet in here!" Lily yelled suddenly, making everyone jump. "We need to keep partying!"

Without warning, she ran across the room and stood on the same table Brent had been standing on earlier. Quickly she conjured an old muggle microphone and began to sing.

"AAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUaaaaaaa!" she belted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She should really leave the singing to me."

"Oh shut up Brent."

"But really, it was quite funny; I've never seen Lily let loose like that! If that dumb kid hadn't shot her with that jinx, she might still be singing!" Brent giggled as Lily slowly opened her eyes. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at her surroundings.

"Why are we in the dorm?" she mumbled, making a move to pull herself into a sitting position before her head starting aching horribly. Brent snorted and Calista shot her an angry look.

"Brent here got you drunk," said Calista.

"Hey now!" said Brent, getting defensive even though there was a smile still plastered to her face. "James was the one who kept handing her mugs." Lily winced, remembering in sudden snippets everything that had happened.

"What time is it?" she muttered glancing at her watch. Brent bounced over to the window and yanked open the curtains, grinning as Lily gave a grunt of displeasure at the light burning her retinas.

"It is 9 in the AM this fine Sunday morning!" said Brent. Calista sat down on the bed next to Lily feeling her forehead.

"Hangover?" she asked. Lily nodded, closing her eyes and thanking good fortune for the comforting coolness of Calista's hand. "Well I'm sure Slughorn has some kind of remedy for his favourite student." Lily rolled over to face the wall.

"Can I just never get up?" muttered Lily.

"Ah, but I was hoping for a rousing belt of a Whitney Houston chorus!" whined Brent. Lily groaned and rolled onto her back, making sure to glare at her strange friend while doing so.

"I enjoy forgetting things, namely that," she muttered. Calista got up and began to pace. "But what happened after? I don't remember."

"Well…" Calista made a face and Brent sighed, plopping on the bed. Lily groaned again, grabbing her head as the rocking of the bed made it feel as though little people were banging on the inside of her skull, just above her eye.

"You got finished singing about how much you love James."

"Bull."

"Now now, let me finish," said Brent, a small smile emerging on her face. "It's true. And that kid who got hit by Sirius and James got up suddenly and tried to jinx them back. Well… James was standing right in front of you and he dodges the curse, but it hit you instead. It was a weird little bat bogey/jelly legs mixture. I'm not sure, but you fell right off that table and blacked out. My costume finally disappeared," at this Lily laughed. "So I felt the need to pick you up, take you up here, then return downstairs to put a major hurt on that 3rd year." Calista smirked.

"But that 3rd year put a hurt on her." Brent stuck out her tongue.

"I wasn't ready for it!" she said. Lily laughed.

"Anything else?"

"Well… no not really. After the 3rd year got turned into an exploding toy, he begged for forgiveness and we let him go to bed. The party kind of died down after that," said Brent. Lily sighed and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Alright, well, lets go to Slughorn, I need a cure for this headache," she muttered, making herself stand. Brent nodded and got up, following her and Calista out the door. As soon as they got downstairs, they were met with an interesting sight.

"Oh, I might have forgotten something," said Brent, blushing furiously as James' eyes went wide. He was standing over a crowd of boys brandishing money bags at him for a pair of underwear he held stretched in his hands. Above him Sirius was holding a sign flashing the words:

**EVAN'S UNDERWARE!**

**A RARE FIND!**

**Beginning Bid: 40 Galleons**

And a lye-in in Australia was woken up suddenly by a screech heard around the world. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!"


End file.
